


calwon

by CityOfScreams



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: San Francisco, Star Trek: Into Darkness, damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityOfScreams/pseuds/CityOfScreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>San Fransisco isn't okay.</p><p> </p><p>Fanfiction of... events happening... in that movie... you know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	calwon

Waking to the coldness of the room, goosebumps on his hairy arms. It was a Thursday. The afternoons sun was finally creeping towards his windows. He could see the distant rays beginning to touch the tip of his blinds. Maria and himself had spent extra on the neat blinds that could be pushed to the side like curtains in the morning. He didn’t know why they didn’t just get curtains, and the blinds themselves had never been turned closed, and for seven weeks they hadn’t been pushed open. He sat hugged by his white sheets and the yellowing of the sun became stronger until finally the calling of his bathroom pushed him out of bed.

He didn’t walk to his kitchen he, shuffled, in a sense. But shuffling with his feet would take too much effort but in every other aspect of his body he shuffled there. He pulled a box of cheerios from the kitchen side, as in some morbid grotesque fashion he walked up to his kitchen window. Out there was a wasteland. 

The roadway was turned up. Buildings, homes, flats were beneath his very vision, and crawling over them, seen like tiny ants, in their bright orange clothes were people. Far and wide they’d come to help clean up the mess. Far and wide. Skip upon skip was being filled with historic buildings. With modern technology houses. With peoples little mementos. Teddy bears and boxes, jewels and jumpers. Furnishings and kitchens. Hopes and dreams, tens of thousands of years worth of life. They’d found the injured first, but occasionally they’d still find an alien that dogs weren’t able to pick up with their noses. Mostly there were pets. Fish, cats dogs. It was too long for anyone to pick up live humans k and the original urgency from that had died. He sighed throwing his empty cheerios on the kitchen side. He went over tugging open his fridge. It was empty. It was time to get some food.

He left his flat and headed to the lift. He called it to his floor and waited for it to appear. The floor was dusty. The lift arrived and after a few jamming tries the machinery finally opened the doors. He stood in the lift, it wobbled side to side as he pressed floor 0. The doors closed and he stared aimlessly at the warning sign plastered over the buttons.  
“Danger!  
Due to the situation there is damage to the building structure.  
We cannot deactivate this lift, please do not use it.  
This lift will collapse and will kill any occupants.”

It was a cheery message. The lift opened. He walked across the layer of grey dirt stepping over the shattered glass. The automatic doors were broken, not that it mattered. Still he took a moment to sigh before stepping through the frame of the once proud door.

It wasn’t like that day, the sudden thump, the could have - the no no no that couldn’t possibly happen. Although, it had.

Theres something at the corners that seeps in after a disaster. Reality, usually. When you’ve never been there, a disasters awful, but once you’re there, when all you can hear from a loud and boisterous happy city is the sudden quietness, the denial whispers. When you’ve heard cries for helps and yelps of pain the reality hits you that, you ain’t that percentage that shit will never happen to. And sure most shit won’t happen to one person, but there sure is a lot of shit in the world, and everyone, everyone gets some shit. Theres more than enough to go around. 

If you get it when you’re young, when you’re nineteen and you’ve moved to San Fransisco with the one you love for sights and sounds and fun. To read and write and dance, before moving on to the next big town, it comes to a count down that there are far too many more years on your life span to last another eighty or at the very least another thirty without being gifted your next heap of dung.

There was a bin outside the building, and today, probably like yesterday, but for sure like last week, there was a parrot on the bin. It had green and red silk feathers, and it’s eyes and wings were caked with dust.  
“Come out come out where ever you are.”  
He rubbed a hand through thick black curls as the parrot looked up at him.  
“Cal won” said the parrot to him.  
“Oh just go home already!” He yelled at the parrot. The parrot jumped to the side on the bin. “CAL WON! CAL WON! CAL WON! CAL WON!” The bird began to shriek as he stuffed his hands in his thick black pockets and made his way past the stupid bird.

The wind hit his face as he made his way past tourist with orange jackets, sitting by the remaining buildings drinking special spiced coffee, their yellow gloves removed. He made his way down the same path he had ran down at three in the morning for supplies. He made his way past ‘photographers’ with there shitty phones held to the sky as they tried to phone for anyone in their contacts that could answer.

The window on the shop door had been repaired. It was the least damaged thing around but it had been done. Didn’t that person who fixed it have more important things to fix? Wasn’t there other things that need to be done that someone with skill should have been-  
“I see you’ve noticed the window” the keeper of the shop beamed a smile on his old wrinkled face “I fixed it myself, cut my hands while doing it tho, mind you.”  
He held up bandaged hands and shone like the sun. He had forgotten his sun glasses. He picked up a basket.  
“Congrats.” Mumbled words fell out his mouth. Then he was shopping, milk, cheese bread beer, crisps, beer, wine, cereal, water, you weren’t supposed to drink the tap water in that building contaminated only good for showers. Water. He gazed at the nuts to go with his beer peanuts. Cashews. He picked up a mix packet of seeds, sunflowers that sort of thing. The basket hit the desk by the till with a thunk. The keeper nodded an awkward smile as he began to scan in the items.  
“You eat just as well as my daughter” the keeper said. He didn’t tut away like some did disapprovingly, he almost seemed to approve. There was deep love in his eyes as he gazed scanning through the seeds and cereal.   
“I haven’t seen her in two weeks, she’s a doctor. A fine one at that. I don’t think she’d ever thought she’d be treating wounds like she is now. She’s so busy. You wouldn’t happen to be single would you?”  
“Since a GM human drove a secret evil federation spaceship in the city and killed my heart, I don’t think I’ll ever have the ability to be single again.”  
“Well, they always said GM would kill us.” The keeper said turning the payment pad towards him. A hefty breath and almost the feel of a smile creeping on his face as he pressed his thumb to the screen. No that wasn’t right. He willed it away and picked up his shopping.  
“I couldn’t help noticing a lot of beer in there, and just incase you don’t know, because a lot of people don’t, if you carry on walking up this road, turn right by Candle Stick Lane, and then head towards the park there’s a pub along that road. I’m in there every night, the bar keepers called Sally. They’ve got a pool table and darts, when I see you in there, I’ll invite you for a game. Things the way it is I play with new faces everyday, and I’m missing a little familiarity.”  
He looked at the shop keeper. Sighing internally but it was just an honest pure friend invite and he probably didn’t mean it but..  
“I’ll think about it.” He said and nodded his head “thanks.”

He made his way back down the path as he headed back to destruction capital. Overhead loud vehicles roared by. Temporarily allowed in the sky. The men drinking coffee holding hands were still whispering to each other.  
“Two more flats down to go.” A thumb pressed over the back of a hand.  
“I’m not sure I can handle seeing her like that. They’re rotten now you know, Athena dug up her own cousin, and maggots - Dugg I just don’t think I can.”  
“Me neither. Me neither. But we can and we will.”  
“I’m going to cry the entire time.”  
“Me too.” He pulled a forehead down to meet his mouth. He avoided looking at them. Avoided the gazes to his carrier bags. Photographers on the phone who had finally hit jackpot and had taken a signal.  
“God I don’t know, what state are they from? I could send them back there, they would like that right?” In some aspects he almost preferred the screaming. That was clear, that was certain.

He stopped by the parrot, resting his carrier bag up against his leg at he looked the beady bugger in the eye.  
“Where ever you are?”   
“I’m sorry I shouted at you.” He said to the parrot. The he lent down to his bag. He took the packet of seeds measuring some in his hand and putting them on top of the bin beside the parrot.   
“Cal won.”  
“Yeah. My Cal won too.” He wiped his running nosed on the sleeve of his black coat. The parrot crooked his head for a second before pecking away. He closed up the seeds and picked his carrier bag back up. He looked at the bird for a moment.  
“Your Cals probably dead. Cal’s won forever.”  
“Cal. Where ever.”  
“Yeah” He said and him and the feathered bird looked to each other hoping for some advice both would not receive nor could receive from eachother. He walked in through the shattered door frame. The parrot tilted it’s head to stretch a look at him, and then the parrot followed him. Maybe it saw a kindness in his heart that the parrot could begin to heal, maybe it was grateful for the food. Or it wanted more seeds from the carrier bag. Either way, it didn’t matter.


End file.
